


Affliction of the Feeling

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Eren thinks about it, he doesn't know how he didn't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affliction of the Feeling

“Are you doing it?” Marco’s voice croons into his earphones. His video is a little laggy, so that his mouth moves several seconds after he’s spoken, but Eren doesn’t really care. He hasn’t seen Marco’s face in so long, what with his shitty dial up connection in the ass crack of the Arctic Circle. Eren glances furtively around the library and nods, doesn’t trust himself to speak. “Good, baby, you’re good. Go on.”

Eren reaches beneath the desk, palms his erection over his pants. “I hate you so much right now.” He hisses, popping the button on his jeans. He’s not wearing underwear in preparation for this little “mission”, and his half hard cock falls into his hands, warm and pulsing.

Marco chuckles drily at him, props his chin on his fist to watch, eyes glinting in the half dark of his room. “I’ll spank you for that later.” He says, and grins devilishly at Eren’s muted groan of want. His head tips, and he blinks owlishly. “Did you put in the plug like I told you?” Eren’s hand moves smoothly over his cock, watching Marco’s little expressions, lips caught between his teeth. He squirms, toes curling at the stretch of the plug, the grind of it against his walls, body clenching down around it.

“Yeah.” He breathes out in a rush, eyes dropping to his fingers, his cock, its dusky pink head and the smear of pre cum there. He pauses to dig a tube of lube from his pocket, smearing some on his fingers and grasping his cock again. He sighs out his pleasure at the easier glide, twists with his wrist on the down stroke and pressing his thumb to the slit to rub _the way Marco does_. “Yeah.” He whines again, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.

“Slowly, baby, slowly.” Marco reminds gently. His voice has gone raspy, leaning forward as though it’d give him a better view of Eren slouched in the uncomfortable library chair, hand on his cock beneath the desk like he isn’t a fucking pervert. Eren likes it though, he can see Marco better, can see the caramel of his eyes, the hunger that glows in them. A noise escapes Eren before he can muffle it, and he glances around. There’s someone three seats down from him, headphones in and biology text book raised. She doesn’t look up. “You look so fucking hot. I wish I was there.”

Eren wants that too, more than anything. he grits his teeth, rolls his hips down so the seat of the chair presses the plug deeper, body opening to the rounded tip pressing that little bit deeper, the flared girth of it burning perfectly. Marco moans lowly in his ears, and instead of moaning in response, his hand flies over his cock at a faster pace, lube turned sticky on his fingers so he squeezes out more, shivering at the sudden cold. “talk to me.” He whispers urgently. “I wanna—wanna hear your voice.”

Marco growls out a low sound, and Eren blinks at his face on his laptop screen. He can see Marco’s hand moving, and a surge of heat sweeps through him at the thought of Marco watching him, getting off on seeing him like this. “Y’know what I was thinking about?” he asks, looking directly into the camera. Eren rolls his hips down to feel another nudge of the plug, and his hand slows on his cock. He wants to make this last, despite the danger in being discovered.

“What?”

“I was thinking about what I would do to you.” His mouth twitches into a devious smirk. Eren holds his breath, knees parting beneath the desk, fingers sliding down to grip the base of his cock hard, just short of painful _the way Marco does_. “There’s someone there, right? Someone else in the room with you?” Eren nods quickly, and Marco grins. “I’d bend you right over the desk, Eren.”

“God yes.” Eren sighs out, slumping forward onto the desk, from this angle he can push back against the plug, set up a steady motion to tease his prostate just right. He writhes, uncomfortable and hot and wanting, torn between remaining cautious and moaning out exactly how much he wishes Marco were with him.

“I’m not done yet.” Marco says playfully, a laugh tinting his voice before it darkens to the hard tone of command Eren likes best. “I wouldn’t make it easy on you. My hand would pin you to the desk by your shoulders, while I used the plug to fuck you.” Marco groans out a noise. “Fuck yourself on the plug, baby, come on.” Eren glances around again, but the library is as quiet as ever. He reaches around himself to plunge the plug in and out, hole stretching and closing around the tapered end greedily, copious amounts of lube making obscene noises while Eren bites into his thumb to muffle a keen. “Yeah, you’d get loud like that. And I’d keep going until you were begging me to put my cock in you.”

“Want your cock in me.” Eren replies, and suppresses another keen as the plug brushes past his prostate at the perfect angle. His back arches. Marco laughs, breathy and dark.

“I’d fuck you right there, once I have you crying.” He says. Eren’s breath hitches, and he smacks his forehead down against the wood of the desk dully, shuddering with need and little aborted noises while Marco’s voice just drives him insane, tingles dancing on his skin. “I’d fuck you right in front of everyone while you begged for it. You’re all loose and wet for me, right?” He pauses, sucks in a breath through his mouth, and Eren can hear the rustles of fabric, the sound of slick skin on skin through his ear phones. Marco’s getting off talking to him like this. “Answer me.”

“Yeah—“ Eren squeaks. His arm is getting tired fucking himself on the plug, orgasm pools molten in his belly, but he likes the way the wider end feels as it pops free of his body, the way all his muscles open back up to it when he forces it in again. “Yeah, I’m all loose and leaking, and I want your cock so bad.” He presses his thumb to the head of his cock, slick with precum, dripping onto his pants messily.

Marco groans lowly. “God Eren, you’re so fucking hot.” The sounds grow more frantic, and Eren wishes he had something to bite into, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep quiet while he works the plug inside him, strokes at his cock desperately, teetering on the edge of orgasm, the muscles of his hole clenching around his plug.

“Can I--?” he tries, but Marco shakes his head.

“Wait until I come baby.” Eren whines. His hips are twitching back into the plug, making the chair creak dangerously loud. His lips part on a sound he can’t actually release, mouth glistening wet while he pants open mouthed. “That’s it baby, wait for me to come.”

“Want you to come inside me.” Eren whispers. “Want you to fuck me so I feel it for days.” He doesn’t think he could draw himself back from orgasm now even if he wanted to, hips moving back into the plug and forward into his fist. Marco chokes out something that sounds like his name, breathy curse words colouring his moans. Eren watches his head tip back, his throat as he swallows hard, hand moving fast on his cock as he draws out the last dredges of his orgasm.

“Go on and come for me baby, that was fucking perfect.” Eren grits his teeth hard, pushes the plug in as deep as it can get, feels the brush against his swollen prostate, and sets a punishing pace, thrusting shallowly into his fingers before his own orgasm sweeps him up. His hand flies to his mouth to muffle his cry, high pitched and pathetic. He slumps back into the chair, lazily stroking his cock, watching Marco watching him. “You brought everything you need to clean up?” Marco asks, wiping his own fingers on a tissue. “Keep the plug in until you get home, alright?”

Eren hums, body sated and loose, and gathers up his stuff, finding a couple tissues in his bag to wipe his sticky fingers. He tucks his cock back into his pants, straightens himself as best as he can manage. “Miss you.” He allows, attempting not to pout while his ears burn hot.

Marco chuckles, props his chin on his fist. “Miss you too. I gotta go now, kisses!” Skype pings off, call ended. Eren stares at Marco’s silly profile picture a moment before shutting his laptop. When he thinks back on how loud and needy he was, he has no idea how he didn’t get caught. He scans the library again, eyes locking on the girl with the biology text book. She starts, flushes, and hurriedly looks away. Eren’s torn between being mortified and proud. He packs his stuff away, shoulders his back pack. He has to walk passed her to get to the elevators.

“Enjoy the show?” he says lowly, and carries on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole world should love Marco/Eren. i'm gonna make it happen if it kills me.


End file.
